


Accomplice

by HelenaTheIsley



Series: Why Hogwarts made a mistake by sending us letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beware the Grammar, Gen, I suppose it will only make sense to Moony, I'm sorry is so bad, It only took me a year to birth this, My First Work in This Fandom, Promp: Veela, Year: 4th, and it's not even that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaTheIsley/pseuds/HelenaTheIsley
Summary: Everything is better if you have someone trustworthy to watch your back, especially if you're doing something that, some lesser people would say it's illegal.





	Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaMoonstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMoonstorm/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I made you wait, Moon, but, hey, it is out.  
> And if you're not Moony it won't make sense.

I’ve grown up in a relatively big house, for the normal standards at least, it was big enough that for times I wouldn't get out of my bed to go to the living room because it was too far. But Hogwarts brought a whole new meaning to the feeling of “ _shit, that’s far_ ”. There are good things about living in a big as fuck castle though, take this lovely year for example, in a demonstration of utter craziness and stupidity Hogwarts open up their gates for two other schools upper years to come and share our lack of entertainment and good food. Nice right? New cultures, new people, the possibility of watching people getting killed and tortured, this year should be great, and we have space for it, but it also means that all my hiding spots have been occupied by idiots. That didn’t give me a lot of places to go on a Hogsmeadless day Saturday, so, as always when I want to get away from home I go for the only person that I can stand for more than a couple hours without spending all my patience reserve.

After raiding my candy stash and throwing a couple of books into my messenger bag I made my way to the Great Hall, I didn’t stop to actually eat, I only grabbed a bunch of chocolate things, sandwiches and filled some bottles with chocolate milk and lemonade, putting everything inside my bag, that was starting to look kinda strained I wait until I finally caught sight of a Ravenclaw making their way out and followed them to the sixth floor, that was so fucking far away and so damn unnecessary. I waited for them to answer the fucking riddle and quickly made my way inside the poor Ravenclaw looking at me like I had personally offended him  I smiled apologetically and made my way to Moony’s room.

Moony was awake, kinda, the glasses were on her face and her hair was up, some strands of deep, almost back, brown slipping out of the jaw clip. She was still in bed, still in pajamas and covered with a sheet, head bowed down reading a book, using a pillow to keep it upright. I close the door carefully and use my nails to scratch her leg. She looks up yowling.

“Morning.” Is her cheery answer to my abuse.

“Morning.” I set my bag on the chair and turn to get comfortable clothes from the drawer, “I brought food.” shooing her so I can sit on the bed I take everything from the bag giving her the sandwiches and chocolate milk.

“This is no bag, that’s a black hole.” She takes the food and sets the pillows around so we can both recline. “Thank you, lovely. How did you get in by the way?”

During the first year Moony told me that there was no password for the Ravenclaw room, so all needed to do was answer a riddle, but after a few tries we both got to the conclusion that my mind wasn’t fit for riddle answering, and that if you’re an eleven-year-old and tell a door to go fuck itself you end up in a very awkward conversation with Professor Flitwick about what is or not acceptable to say around the school.

“Followed a second year, maybe first, and waited for the stupid piece of crap to open.”

“One day the Prefects will do something about you just barging in whenever you feel like it.” She bites around a brownie, and suddenly sits upright and slaps me, her hand is hot and I can feel that awful feeling I get when people touch me, I glare at it until she takes it off and _smiles_ , I know that smile is the Gossip Smile, always entertaining. “So, Olis told me that she heard some Gryffindors talking and, apparently, the rumors are true the Delacours are descendants of veela.”

“They know how far from?” I take a book from the floor and start idly reading the index.

“Their grandmother according to Eric, but he heard it from Diggory so it could be just a theory.” She looks at me, her eyes searching me, trying to find out what I’m planning exactly. “Why?”

Funnily enough, she always thinks of worse things than those I was imagining, half of my plans are made based on what she _thinks_ I was about to do. “Well, you gave me an idea.”

“What kind of idea? The harmless 'let us see how many books from the library we can leave copies of behind' kind or the ‘if we get caught say goodbye to our free lives’ kind?” Moony sits properly and scoots closer to read the book with me.

“You have absolutely no faith in my mind, do you?” I ask with an overly cute smile.

She laughs a bit “Absolutely not, it’s a scary place, mine and yours.” I roll my eyes and go to the right chapter, she reads over the title and the contents humming softly. “No.”

“Mooooony…” I’m in no way above whining.

“What’s the plan? Shave her hair and run the other direction really fast?” She is laughing by the end of the sentence.

“Of course not, what kind of monster you think I am? As my best friend, you’re supposed to know that I would never destroy somebody else’s hair just to fill my own selfish desires.”

Moony just looks at me. “Yes you would, and you would be branding your own long as hell hair on their faces while doing so.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that point.” She inclines her head smiling a bit in my direction. “But Fleur is beautiful as fuck…”

“And you have a thing for pretty shiny things.”

“...and Gabrielle is so goddamn naive and cute…”

“And you have a thing for cute girls.”

“...I can’t just fuck them over…” I look at Moony smiling. “Wouldn't mind fucking them, though.”

Moony just looks at me, judging my very justifiable thought processing. “Too much info, Prongs.”

“Just saying, there are easier ways to get someone hair without them noticing. Or have you learned nothing with all those telenovelas I made you watch back home?”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me we’re invading the big golden carriage.” She laughs out.

“Maybe.” I get more comfortable with my book, as does she. “First we need an instantly hair growing potion, a clean glass pot, with a lid, and a tight hair band.”

“How you going to make…”

“Gabrielle.”

“Gabrielle, how you going to make her take the potion?”

“They dinner with the Slytherin table and I always sit by her side. You could say we have a normal nice _we talk when we see each other_ friendship.”

“Why?” Moony asks and I just look at her pointedly, she laughs. “Because you have a thing for pretty shiny things.”

“We are going to put her to sleep then, she can’t realize anything happened afterwards, if we can do it all inside Hogwarts, better, but I’m not above invading the big golden carriage.”

Moony put her hands on my shoulders and it’s a bit too close to my neck for me to be calm so I flinch back. “Is it all worth just for some potions?”

I looked at her, she must be crazy if she thinks it’s not worth it, everything is valid for a good batch of potions. “Moony, the things I could do with veela’s hair, even a one-quarter veela. Is so worth it.” I look at her opening my book to read. “I understand if don’t want to help me, though.”

She sighs, opening up her own book and turning to the other end of the bed. “I will help. I want in, to those rare potions.”

“Thank fuck, it wouldn’t be half as fun do it alone.” Or half as easy. Moony just laughs and goes back to her book, I start my own book from the other side. “Hey, think we can get away with taking a little blood?”

“Prongs, no.” She sounds serious but I can hear the mirth in her voice, and there’s a good chance I'll actually get a little Veela blood out of it.

My favorite thing about Moony is that I don’t have to force myself to be nice or sociable, we can spend a whole day without even looking at each other and that’s okay, and I know that sometimes I force her boundaries but she never holds it against me, Moony understands me and that’s all I ever ask for.

I scratch her feet.

She yowls.


End file.
